Match Making and Mayhem
by reihino4
Summary: The girls have grown up, but there's still something missing. Usagi takes it upon herself to fullfill the lives of her best friends and find them men. Despite the desperate pleas not to Usagi will bring back their true loves. Shitennou/Senshi
1. Chapter 1

His hands intertwined with hers, her breath ragged from earth shattering kisses and wandering hands. She didn't even have the mind to think none the less comprehend what he was saying.

"I love you Minako" Those three words would hung in the air like stale cheese, she couldn't believe it.

"uhh…that's nice Collin…" Without knowing what else to do she rolled from underneath him and began picking up her scattered shirt and skirt. After dressing she gave him her famous-flirtatious wink and skipped out of the hotel room without so much as a goodbye.

2 hours later….

Five absurdly beautiful women were sitting at a booth at the corner of an arcade and diner. They had been coming to this arcade for seven years, every time looking just as stunning. However time had indeed changed their appearances but never their character.

The first of the girls was always quiet, reading her book whenever she could get away with it. Although many people would over look her she was quite lovely. She looked rather scrawny but her face seemed to scream volumes about her person. Her soft black-blue locks framed her face making her look like a pixie her eyes. Next to her sat a tall girl, or actually woman. She was most definitely mature compared to her friends. She towered over all of her friends by at least five inches. Although she was tall she did not hold any awkwardness in her body. Unlike her smaller friend, her body was quite developed having soft curves and a long graceful figure. If it weren't for her height one could imagine her to be the perfect example of a 50's house wife. She had the same soft brown curls that were held up by a hair tie and the soft green eyes one might imagine when thinking about Leave it to Beaver's mother.

On the opposite side of the booth sat two blonde girls. They looked very similar from afar but there were so different. It was as though the universe made it so they could counter balance one another. The first blonde had golden locks of hair that were cascading down her back. She had a simple satin bow that held part of her hair up. The bow matched her orange sunflower printed halter dress. She looked flippant much like her other blonde counterpart, but she seemed much more experience. There was nothing quite random about her unlike her blonde friend. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing. She seemed to be calculated perfection.

Next to her was her not quite but almost doppelganger. Her face was so bubbly, both in appearance and figure of speech. She always seemed to be downing massive amounts of milkshakes - seemed the happiest out of the five girls. Her blue eyes were lighter than her look alike but held just as much depth but not with any type of knowledge, just love and innocence people usually see in kids. She seemed to be much more innocent and flighty than any of her friends. Having hopped around like a child still to this day it wouldn't be hard to believe. Her hair adding more to this effect, her hair was made up in elaborate pigtails. Having massive pools of light blonde hair over each one of her shoulders, every time she would laugh the pigtails would oscillate around her.

Finally sitting on the outside of the booth sat a dark haired girl. She always dressed smartly even when she was only fourteen. She was probably the most eloquent of the bunch but that did not mean she had never lost her moments of grace when with friends. Her face was an exemplification of Asian beauty. She had smooth white skin but unlike the pixie like girl sitting across from her she did not look slightly sick but rather like a porcelain doll. She looked unreal. She almost seemed like the exact opposite of the blonde sitting next to her, she did not put clothes on at random, nor did she look innocent or flippant. She had a similar aura of calculation that her golden haired friend had, but also of knowing. Her amethyst eyes held the same type of feeling one might get from a seer, or an old wise man who has seen more than his fair share of life. The only indication that she was alive or human was when her friend made a shrieking sound. Her face scrunched up as her friend with the golden hair and bow began her tirade.

"AHHHGG! I can't believe he said that, it just ruined everything!" Minako exclaimed.

"Calm down Minako-chan, he just said I love you." Makoto, being the most sensible one of the group said.

"Yeah, Minako! What's so bad about hearing I love you? I'd die right now if Mamoru said that to me…I mean love is such a wonderful thing!" The girl with the pigtails sighed.

"Then you would have already been dead several times now" Rei piped in, knowing this would rile the other girl up and continued,

"Not everyone wants to be in-love either, Usagi. It just causes more problems…" She said with what seemed like a far away voice

"Ah Rei-chan! I just meant figuratively…and even if Mamo-chan and I have had our problems but with love you can do anything!"

"I don't see what's so romantic about dying though" Said Ami.

"What?! Not you too Ami. All of you are so bitter, what's wrong about love?"

"There's nothing wrong with love U-S-A-G-I" Minako finally said while poking Usagi in the forehead rather forcefully.

"There really isn't anything wrong with love but unlike you, none of us have found anyone worthwhile to spend our time with. I was just with him for some fun, you know? I wasn't expecting him to actually stay!" Minako began with her arms flailing about her. "I mean come on, I hooked up with last summer when I was in London filming. He just said he was going to be in Tokyo for a week." Minako then looked around the table at each of her four friends before clearing her throat and said in a rather hushed voice- "I didn't expect him to confess that he loved me while he was half naked and about to…you know…"

Everyone seemed to have gone red in the face besides Usagi who looked around at each of her friends. Confused about what Minako was about to say Usagi began to whine.

"You know what?! Ami-chan? Rei-chan? Minako? Makoto?! Come one guys! You know what?"

"You can't honestly be seriously Usagi…" Makoto said, although she was never as experienced as Minako (she suspected no one in their group really was) but she never figured Usagi would be this naïve about sex, especially if she had been with Mamoru for what seemed like eternity now.

"Wooh, it can't be? Could it?" Minako said with both shock and curiosity. All four of the other girls except Usagi once again huddled together in the booth to discuss.

"You don't think –" Rei began to say

"Well that sure explains things." Ami said with a bit of certainty.

"But Ami-chan, they've been together for five years now, I mean they're even getting married at the end of the year!"

"I know Minako-chan, but that doesn't mean she and Mamoru have had –"

"Have had what?! Usagi whined even louder this time.

"That you and Mamoru have had sex! Honestly Usagi-chan, you're 21 now, I expected you to be more mature." Makoto finally answered. Unexpectedly Usagi's face turned bright red and she hid her face behind both hands and began shaking her head furiously.

"Oh. My. God." Minako screeched, "you have?!" The rest of the group shocked by both Usagi's reaction and Minako's claim looked at the two with greater interest.

"Well no, I mean, I've tried, but he's always pushing back saying we should wait until we're married, something about not wanting my dad to find out and me being too young."

"EEEKKK! Our little Usa's growing up and becoming a little seductress!! I'm so proud!" Minako gushed as she clamored over the table and threw her arm around Usagi's shoulders.

"Noooo!! I just want to be with someone I love!" The blonde exclaimed.

"You four should too! What's the point of having sex if you can't experience it with someone you can share your entire being with?" The entire table became quite as the blonde continued to lecture.

"You Minako-chan should know that, you're the Goddess of Love." Ashamed of what Usagi was saying Minako turned her head towards the outside window.

"We're sorry Usagi-chan, but not all of us can be as lucky. I'm sure Minako-chan's just lonely." Ami said softly.

"I just wish you guys were as happy as me and Mamo-chan…I mean it's not impossible, all you have to do is try."

"It's not that easy Usagi-chan there are things we can't control" Rei said eerily. She looked down at her tea and pondered what was going to happen next. She had known for a while that there was going to be change that would affect all of her friends very soon. With the upcoming wedding and energy around her sixth sense was acting up quite strangely.

"I know but you guys have to try! I'll help you, after all I am queen of the world, or soon to be queen!" Usagi exclaimed with an evil laugh that followed afterwards.

That was probably it Rei thought depressingly. 'Usagi will probably destroy us all and bring back all our old enemies in order to make us "happy and in love"'

The others had similar thoughts.

--

On the other side of town at the University a dark haired man was jogging to the library when he ran into a familiar looking blonde man.


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing that could be heard was the sickening sound of flesh smacking against flesh and then a deafening "Ooof!" came from both of the men. Mamoru, who had been late for a meeting with his lab partner, was in such a panic-hurry he paid no heed to anything or anyone in his way. In his haste he ran into a poor soul.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was just in such a hurry! Are you hurt?"

"You could say that, what the hell do you have in that bag of yours anyways? A ton of bricks or just a 100lb weight."

"Uh, no, just some medical textbooks and…" As Mamoru was about to finish his sentence he was caught by the familiarity of the man he ran into. The short blonde hair and the trademark blue eyes were hard not to recognize. It was Jadeite for sure but why was he pleasantly bantering or better yet why was he alive. Unable to gather his bearings Mamoru shook his head in a fashion he could have only acquired from his long time girlfriend.

"Hello" The blonde-Jadeite-lookalike said while waving his hand slowly in front of Mamoru's face.

"Um…sorry, you just look very familiar, what's your name?"

"Oh, well my name's Jasper but since I'm in Japan I'd rather go by Jeido."

"Ja-s-per?"

The blonde visibly winced as Mamoru tried very hard to pronounce his given name.

"Yes, but I'd rather go by Jeido since Jasper seems too foreign and obviously too hard to pronounce."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm just not very good at English."

"That's fine, what's your name anyways? I'm new here; any friends are welcome, even if they do try to kill me."

"I'm Chiba Mamoru, nice to meet you Jeido, where are you from? Jasper is English right? Are you from America? I was in America for a while." Mamoru had also developed a tendency to speak quickly and ask several questions at once.

Taking several minutes to distinguish what Mamoru had just said Jeido finally answered.

"Actually I think Jasper is German, or Persian, I don't know. I'd have to ask my parents. But I'm originally from the Netherlands but I spent a lot of my childhood in Sweden."

Mamoru visibly relaxed as the thoughts, 'Thank God he's not Jadeite' and 'no wonder he's blonde and pasty.' Filter through his mind.

"Um" Jeido cleared his throat softly to get his dark haired companion to shake off his reverie. "So why were you in such a hurry?"

"Oh no! Setsuna's going to kill me." The king of the future kingdom of the world panicked once again.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go. I need to meet my study partner. See Ya!"

"Yeah see you."

--

"Mamoru-san." Setsuna greeted him coolly.

Even with the politeness, or maybe because of it, Setsuna seemed scary.

"uh…Sorry Setsuna-san, I was just late today. I'll try not to let it happen again."

"That's what you said last time Mamoru-san." Her elegant eyebrow rose slightly as she said this.

"Um, I know, but it couldn't be helped. Usako decided to clean my apartment yesterday, you know Usa, she demolished the place and I couldn't find any of my books."

"Don't blame the princess for your incompetence."

Knowing that this was a losing battle Mamoru decided to deter the incoming lecture.

"I know, I know, but let's not waste time. We have only one more exam for this term and then another month before we have to take the Medical License Exam."

"Yes Mamoru-san, and that's exactly why I'd like my study partner to be on time!" At this Mamoru knew what was coming next. Ever since Usagi had allowed all the senshi to "leave their posts" as it were, everyone had settled back into normal or at least semi-normal lives before the succession of Crystal Tokyo. This in turn allowed Setsuna to finally live like a normal person, and the first thing on her list was to become a doctor. Any hindrance of this goal was destroyed immediately. This obviously proved to explain why Sailor Pluto was one of the most revered senshi.

"Yes Setsuna" were the only words Mamoru would be saying for the next half an hour.

--

"Yo! Nikko!" Jeido waved across the campus to a rather large man with long curly brown hair that was tied back fashionably as well as designer sunglasses.

"Hey Jasper!" The two men gave signaling waves to one another from across the field, finally the blonde jogged over to his lumbering companion. Standing side-by-side the brunette was easily 5 inches taller than his compatriot. That was quite a feat being that Jeido was 6'2.

"So how do you like campus so far? I haven't seen any cute girls nor have anything remotely interesting happen to me. However, I'm hoping the Tokyo U's Astronomy labs will be better than those in Greece."

"Oh whatever Nikko" Jeido rolled his eyes visibly at his friend. "Not all of us are here just for the girls, I for one am excited to learn about Japanese culture and religion."

"Yeah, yeah Jasp, we all know you want to learn as much as you can so you can be worthy of whatever fantasy goddess."

"Did you just call me Jasp?" His eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

"Why it looks like I did, either way it sounds better than Jeido."

"Well unlike you, my name's hard to pronounce here and I'd rather not have people butchering my name everywhere I go." Jeido said as he tried landing an elbow to his friend's ribs.

"Whatever, we're going to be late for history. Let's get going."

"Fine, fine. Hey, I heard about this arcade that's supposed to be fun and be host to some cute girls. If you want we could explore our new venue."

"And I thought you were here just for the discovery of culture and further education."

"I just said I wasn't here JUST for the girls."

--

Meanwhile…

Buildings were all ashen, dead bodies strewn everywhere. It looked like there was nothing alive in this Godforsaken place. Rei looked around her; her hair was whirling from some unknown source of wind that carried the heated inferno. She slowly walked towards a magnificent building of crystal. So similar to the one she had seen six years ago. She pushed passed the gate and through the colossal twin doors. Inside it seemed to be calm. Such a contrast to the outside she would have guessed that they did not belong to the same time or relation. She walked further into the building. And then the scent of pastries filled her nostrils. Following the scent she was then blinded by shining lights.

"Pop!" She looked around and there was Usagi and Minako in the center of the room shoving their faces with cake, while Ami read in the corner of the room. Makoto stood next to the fire and Mamoru was attempting to pry Usagi off the cake. She knew something was missing. She scanned the room again and three shadows appeared. Each one mingled around the room. Moving closer and closer to each one of the girls. Not even noticing the shadow looming over her.

"No! Stop!" was all she could say

"Rei, wake up"

"huh?" was her groggy reply.

"You were sleeping, and stop drooling it's gross."

Scrunching up her nose she noticed that her sleeve was indeed wet.

"You're one to talk Odango, you always drool."

"I do not! And I'm getting much better; Minako-chan says men don't like sleeping with girls that drool so I've been practicing sleeping with my mouth closed."

"I doubt that's the reason Mamoru-kun's not sleeping with you Usagi" Rei said with a sigh. As her meat-ball haired friend began tearing up, Rei couldn't help but wonder what her dream meant. Sure the first part foretold doom. That much was obvious and almost boring…but the second part, there was no danger. Even though the girls were beginning to be attached to by shadows it didn't mean danger. At least not to their lives... It felt as though it were something she would rather forget, as though she was trying forcefully to block out the shadows. But why?

"Hey, Rei-chan, when are we going to the arcade?"

"I think after Ami-chan's out of class, Makoto-chan can't make it because of cooking school and Minako's meeting us there."

"Good, I need to ask Minako about some of her tips, they're not working out as well as she said they would."


End file.
